Amy Rose's Sexy Suspender Striptease
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy Rose performs an act of fornication upon herself!
1. The Start Of Something Stupid

**Amy Rose's Sexy Suspender Striptease  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Amy Rose was in her cozy, large hotel room in Sonic Adventure 1's Station Square, the hotel overlooking the Speed Highway as she was humming to herself, wearing her regular red dress as she wiggled her cute, pink colored hedgehog tail.

"Oh, which of these short shorts should I try out tonight?" Amy asked herself as she picked between two shorts, one denim, and the other white colored. "They're so fashionable, but I don't think I can beg to choose just one..."

Amy Rose's stomach growled, with Amy giggling as she slightly blushed, feeling a little embarrassed even though she was the only person in her room.

"Ehehehe... oh my, looks like my rumbly tummy wants a delicate yummy!" Amy exclaimed as she chucked the shorts aside and headed into the small kitchen, opening up the refrigerator and looking inside to see if there was anything to eat.

As Amy was poking her head into the refrigerator and moving her body in place, it was suddenly that all the lights turned off, with the refrigerator door slamming shut closed, locking Amy in. Amy screamed as she couldn't move inside the refrigerator, the refrigerator itself falling down and landing flat on its door as the entire Speed Highway Zone began shaking violently, with rain suddenly pouring harshly as lightning flashed the dark sky, thunder booming as it was loud enough to cause vibrations. It was through the vibrations of the booming thunder from outside that caused the refrigerator to slowly move towards the balcony, with Amy continuing to scream inside as she had no idea what was going on.

"Hey! Is someone out there!?" Amy exclaimed as she felt her body was getting crushed from within the confinement of the refrigerator. "If this is a joke, it's not funny!"

Eventually, the refrigerator was able to break through the balcony windows, being on the balcony as the thunder booming vibrations caused it to break through the balcony barriers, the refrigerator falling stories below as the door was opened, with Amy being freed as she looked down, screaming as she held down her red dress, closing her eyes as she went through a mysterious, rainbow colored warp portal that suddenly appeared below her, sucking her in as it instantly disappeared, the refrigerator crashing down on the hard concrete below, exploding into various pieces as metal and various food went flying everywhere on the street.

Mephiles The Dark in his weird, crystallized form, was looking down from the rooftop of the hotel that Amy was staying in, chuckling as he folded his arms together, tilting his head back as he watched the rain pour more.

"Good... this chaos is one step closer to me ruling this pitiful world once again..." Mephiles stated with a laugh as he extended his arms, knowing that it was an entire series of misadventures for Amy to follow on after this rather unfortunate predicament...


	2. Here's The Actual Striptease

"Hey, remember when the author actually wrote things based on the title?" Silver The Hedgehog asked Shadow The Hedgehog as the two anthropomorphic hedgehogs were walking together on the Radical Highway, avoiding all of the traffic that was zipping past them.

"You know how this guy likes to trick people with these zany titles. He's a YouTube Pooper." Shadow lampshaded as he folded his arms together, shrugging. "Or was. Either way, he knows how to mess with people's minds."

It was then that the two noticed Amy Rose was in front of them, the pink female hedgehog performing a striptease as she stripped her London 2012 Summer Olympics outfit, Silver and Shadow giving each other odd glances as Amy giggled.

"Is this what you silly boys wanted? Me actually performing a sexy suspender striptease?" Amy stated while giggling as she winked, bending over and placing her hands on her knees as she was completely naked. "Well here ya go!"

Silver and Shadow widened their eyes, with Silver dropping his jaw as another Amy went spiraling downward next to them, the two male hedgehogs glancing down to see the alternate Amy screaming, with her being in her regular outfit.

"_Ahhhh!_ Help me!" Amy exclaimed as she flailed her arms about, crying for someone to rescue her. "Anyone, please! My arms are hurting from all this flailing!"

Silver and Shadow couldn't make sense of the scene as they glanced at the Amy in front of them, to see that this naked Amy was a fake, as it actually was Mephiles The Dark, who morphed back into his actual, hedgehog like crystallized form, causing the two to get into a fighting pose.

"**You!**" Silver and Shadow exclaimed as they ran right at Mephiles.

Mephiles laughed as he enlarged his right fist, punching both Shadow and Silver with ease, instantly knocking them out. He looked over them, chuckling as he folded his arms together. "I can't believe these idiots were stupid enough to fall for this bullshit... heh heh heh..." He then tilted his head back, hamfully cackling as he succeeded in his job of mindfucking certain nasty little pincushions.


	3. A Chaotic Night At The Casino

Amy sighed as she was in the Night Babylon, a casino centric city where it always seemed to be night regardless of the time, feeling spooked out as there was no one present in the metropolis.

"It feels... way too calm around here..." Amy admitted as she was suddenly flattened by a giant pinball. "Yeowch!"

Getting back up and popping herself back to normal, Amy shook her head as she turned to her left, to see Vanilla The Rabbit, Cream The Rabbit's mother, having some coffee at one of the tables.

"Vanilla? What are you doing all the way out here?" Amy asked as she approached Vanilla.

Vanilla let out a sigh as she lowered her cup of coffee, glancing at Amy and smiling. "Oh, hey Ms. Amy. I'm just here to have a good time."

"I would not have thought to see someone like you hanging around here," Amy admitted as she placed her hands behind her back, blinking in shock. "So what's up?"

Vanilla yawned as she stretched her arms, holding her hands together as she faced Amy. "Oh, I was bored of not being used in the games, so I decided to try my luck at the slots and see if I could get into a wacky misadventure."

The ground shook violently as it began raining yellow rings, with a giant slot wheel rolling towards Vanilla and Amy. Amy screamed in horror as she wet herself, grabbing Vanilla by the arm and running away as fast as possible, with Vanilla screaming as she was being dragged along.

"Amy, hold up!" Vanilla exclaimed as her eyes widened, feeling the wind blow against her. "Can't you slow down for a sec?"

"No time for that!" Amy exclaimed as she panted, sweating nervously as she glanced behind at Vanilla, going through various shops. "That dumb wheel is gonna roll us if we just stay here!"

And then both Amy and Vanilla hit a brick wall, causing them to fall back down as they went through a manhole, screaming in unison. Mephiles laughed evilly as he emerged from the top of the brick wall, looking down at the exposed manhole as he tapped his crystallized fingers together.


End file.
